Figuring out Tom
by CherryBlossomsLove
Summary: This is the sequel to Locked in with Voldemort/Tom. I've never been more confused in my life, one minute I'm trying to help save Sirius and the next I'm in the arms of the Dark Lord. Merlins beard save me
1. Chapter 1

~Hermione POV~

I don't know how this even came to be. One minute I'm at the department of mysteries and the next I'm in the arms of the dark lord himself, how I managed to do this I don't think I'll ever want to figure out. I waken to him being there in my room with a cunning grin on his face, and suddenly I realise who this man is. This is Lord Voldemort, the man who killed my best friend parents. Harry would never forgive me if he knew of what occurred between us.

He walks, more like glides, towards me. Just before he could touch me, I sit up and jump off my bed and onto the other side of the room, I didn't want him near me. I turn around quickly to see that he has followed me and is right in my face with a frown on his face and then the fear settles in. I remember what this man, no monster is capable of and I know I won't be alive to see the next day. I close my eyes tightly hoping that he'll be merciful and will just kill me quickly.

I feel a warm hand on my face caressing me and I slowly open my eyes. Once open I look up and see the handsome face to Voldemort, but that's not what frightens me, its his eyes that cause such fear. They're hard, cold as if there's no warmth there at all but the colour is not of this world. Blood red eyes that I stare right into my very soul and that's what frightens me so much. His frown deepens, and it takes me a second to realise that he can read minds as he is a legitimens and that makes me feel exposed. He shakes his head.

"Miss Granger, if I wanted to kill you trust me sweet girl you would be." Voldemort speaks, but that doesn't do anything to stop my fear of him. Clearly, he has heard this thought because he starts to chuckle.

"Hermione, after that wonderful… session we had the last thing on my mind is killing you so calm down." He says, and I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding only to then blush as I think about the 'session' he was referring to. This makes him chuckle again.

His hand leaves my face as he turns around and starts to look at my room. My room is not the typical girls room its filled with book shelves with hundreds of books, you see my parents are well known dentists here in Britain, they're famous for their skill which has rewarded my parents in becoming very wealthy which caused my mother to become a bit high on the 'rich' life style. She brought a mansion with an impressive amount of rooms and bathrooms for just three people and decorated it with silver and gold and it wasn't that bad to look at.

My room was the second biggest in the house, it was on the east wing while my parents were on the west wing. Its fully decorated with a calming blue colour which made me feel at ease. I had my own personal bathroom and wardrobe filled with hundreds of shoes, clothing, bags and jewellery, believe it or not I do like a bit of fashion and try to keep up with the latest fashion of the muggle world.

He turns to look at me and he smirks and looks at me up and down, and that's when I realise what I'm wearing. Short shorts and a crop top that stops under my breast, my blush deepens as I wrap my arms around my stomach. He walked back to me and pulls me into his arms and buries his head into my neck. My hands are on his shoulders not sure if I should push away or just leave them there. I'm sure my face is a tomato by now.

"My dear sweet Hermione." He says, and he pulls me up and my legs wrap around his waist, I then proceed to bury my face into his shoulder, so he cannot see how red my face is, but by his laughter I know he knows. He walks somewhere and then I feel something soft on my back, I open my eyes to see that I am on my bed again. He plays with my hair for a bit as we stare at each other. He has a calculating look on his face as if he's trying to figure something out something.

I feel sleep calling and I answer it, but just as I go into the welcoming darkness of sleep I feel lips on my own and I respond to his kiss. I don't know how long this lasts but I feel that it was awhile. Once his lips leave mine he speaks again.

"I will be back for you Hermione, you are now mine." And just like that sleep takes me.

So how was it, I know it could've been longer but its been while since I've written anything so hopefully this is enough to satisfy.

CherryBlossomLove xx


	2. Chapter 2

I awaken the next day in a daze, not sure what to make of last nights events. I heard what Tom said, how I'm 'his'. One side of me feels fear for what that means, trying to come to terms with it scares me. The other I'm trying to understand… Its like this side likes the statement that he made. But that ridiculous, I cannot like this man, nor will I ever like this man. He's killed and hurt so many people and two of them being my best friend's parents. I will not submit to this monster.

I get up and wave my hand and my bed makes itself with the help of my magic. I then go and get ready for the day. Picking out my outfit was easy enough just a pair of jeans, a white top and boot heels. A quick wave of my wand and my hair and makeup and teeth all done. I walk out of my room to go downstairs, I grab my car keys and leave the house.

Upon leaving I turn and see two people there, one man and one woman. Both turn and see me, then they bow as if I'm some sort of queen or princess. I go to ask them who they are, but the man interrupts me.

"Our Queen, please come with us. Our Lord awaits." He said still bowing. I cannot make much of this because its honestly weird. My Silence is taken as a yes, because one second I'm staring at him weirdly and the next we're apparating. After what seems like an eternity we arrive at this house.

A white house with a white picket fence and a rose garden. It's a two-story house, a balcony and a open area for the front of the house. At the front, there is a large table with chairs surrounding it, perfect for a warm day to sit around and watch the scenery, I turn and what greets me is a warm village, small, out in the country but perfect.

"Our Queen, we must go inside. He doesn't like to be kept waiting." The woman speaks up this time. So, I turn and walk up to the house. The door opens magically so I take that as an invitation to go in. The inside is beautiful. Light grey walls, with white furniture. The walls are bare but that's easily fixed.

I'm lead to what I assume would be the dining room. The rooms are again light grey walls with a glass kitchen table in the middle. The chairs are light grey to match the walls. I didn't notice that the man and woman left, but I did however notice arms wrapping around my waist.

I knew who's arms they belong to, and fear fills me. The man holding me is none other than Voldemort. He buries his face into my neck and I tense up. I didn't dare try to move away not knowing how he'd react to that. His arms tighten around me and then brings me into his lap.

"Miss Granger, I will not hurt you. You will not be touched in that way by my hand, nor will I let anyone else harm you. Also, I'm sure I told you to call me Tom." Vold- Tom says. I let myself relax a little, but not entirely.

"Well Tom. Why am I here?" I ask him and he just chuckles.

"Ahh my dear, this is our new home." He answers. I felt my blood run cold. WHAT!?

"I-I-I'm sorry. O-our, new home?" I ask, and he laughs.

"Yes, my dear, ours. I know you love it already. This is your dream home. I have made it a reality for you. For us." Tom explains. I honestly have never felt to touched before in my life. It seems like he really put thought into it. No one has ever done this for me before.

No Hermione you will not fall for this, be strong!

I turn to him and see this expression on his face that I cannot read but do I dare to ask him what he is thinking about? It almost like fondness, like he is fond of me. But how? I open my mouth to ask him but am cut off by his lips on mine.

I think you can all see where this is going right?

END OF CHAPTER!

HEYA GUYS! Sorry about the long wait and so short of a chapter, I'll be honest I have put much thought into this. But I will from now on! Thanks for the encouraging reviews guys. xxx


End file.
